


When We Were Young

by sso_Viktor7



Series: Short Fluff [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sso_Viktor7/pseuds/sso_Viktor7
Summary: Just a bit of fluff between my OC Hollybreeze and Runningwind.(Possible start to a short fluff series)





	When We Were Young

Two sets of paws drummed against the soft earth, kicking up dirt as they tore through the forest. Hollybreeze leaped over a shrub with Runningwind at his heels. The black tom pushed ahead of his mate with a  _mrrow_ of laughter as the brown tabby complained.

Runningwind opened his mouth to catch his mate by the tail, but just as he was about to bite Hollybreeze's tail, the tom moved his tail away, leaving Runningwind to snap his jaws in air. "Don't think I'll be that easy to catch, Runningwind." Hollybreeze purred in amusement.

Runningwind huffed and jumped up, landing beside Hollybreeze. He swiped his paws at Hollybreeze's and the tom tried to jump, but to no avail. Hollybreeze stumbled but bit down on Runningwind's scruff, bringing his mate down with him. As they rolled down the small hill, Hollybreeze caught Runningwind's forepaws with his own and the brown tabby flipped onto his back with a yowl.

The tabby sprayed dust and dirt as he tumbled down. He crashed into a bramble thicket with a groan and Hollybreeze skidded to a halt a few fox-lengths away from the thicket. Hollybreeze bursted out laughing and doubled over, tears brimming his tightly shut eyes.

"How about you stop laughing and actually help me get out of here?" Runningwind growled from the thicket.

Hollybreeze chuckled and padded over to his stuck lover. "Alright, alright. Keep your fur on."

The black tom weaved his head through the brambles and clamped his jaws on Runningwind's scruff. He pulled back gingerly, trying to get the tabby out of as many brambles as possible before the rougher tug. Runningwind whined softly and a little bit of blood dripped down his muzzle from a tiny cut just above his nose. Hollybreeze mumbled a small sorry before heaving Runningwind out of the thicket as strongly as he could.

The tabby yowled as he was yanked out, nearly losing a tuft of fur to a particularly nasty bramble. Hollybreeze tumbled back and fell on his back with Runningwind on top of him. The black tom purred as he stared at his mate's deep green eyes, feeling himself fall in love all over again.

Runningwind groaned and got off of his mate, licking his paw. "Hollybreeze, I love you dearly, but was this necessary?" He meowed and lapped at the blood dripping from his jaw.

Hollybreeze smiled and let out a  _mrrow_ of laughter as he rolled to his paws. He padded over to the tabby tom and licked the small cut above his nose. "Just a little bit." He teased with a purr.

Runningwind rolled his eyes and chuckled, not being able to stay mad at Hollybreeze for long. He stayed still as Hollybreeze picked out the brambles and licked the small cuts softly. Once the black tom finished, Runningwind shook his fur and arched his back upwards in a stretch. The tabby licked his mate's cheek and nipped at his ears. "Fuzz-brain." He purred.

Hollybreeze rolled his eyes and buried his nose into Runningwind's neck. "Let's go back to camp and let Yellowfang and Cinderpelt take a look at those cuts." He meowed and turned in the direction of camp.

Runningwind nodded and padded next to his mate back to camp. Their flanks rubbed against one another every once in a while as they chatted about the day and the chase they had just gone through. All too soon, they were in camp and Runningwind trotted to the medicine den, his tail swishing behind him.


End file.
